You and I (Collide)
by Nayanna
Summary: QW14 Quinntana Week 2014 Day 7: Free Day. A soft whisper changes everything they think they were and become everything they never thought they want.


_**Hi thanks for reading this fic, please excuse my horrible grammar and all the mistakes that can be contain in this story, it takes places after Schuester wedding, I hope you enjoy it.**_

I lay with Quinn resting her head on my chest, this is becoming a ritual. I go to New Haven, we have sex and then this specials moments happens, something that reminds me that I need to stop this, I´m falling to deep but at the same time I don't want them to end, I want them ingrained on my memories.

-I have to go

Quinn and I have this friends with benefits thing for a while now, after Schuester epic fail wedding but the lines are so blurry, does she feel the same?, my life is so complicated, I´m living with two Broadway losers, that unfortunately are so special to me, like part of my family. If somebody had told me that they would be my friends I would have use my razor blades.

-Don't go yet

She put her hands on my neck, I hold on her waist, she has these beautiful eyes, green and golden, they remind me the beauty of the nature, adventures and home. She kiss me softly with patient and passion, I can feel her smile on my lips, I never been happier, never feel like I found my place.

She starts to caress my hair while kissing me, I tightened my grip on her waist, my head feel like exploding, my chest feel so full, everything on me belong to her. We separate when the air become a need, she has her eyes close with this pleased smile.

-I love you

She open her eyes scared, she´s looking for words, her smile disappear. I could denied everything, pretend and continue our friends with benefits o could be honest and stop wondering what could have been, I choose to be brave.

-I love you

-Santana, you don't mean that

-Quinn, I know you are scared but I´m scared too, I never felt this way before, and the time I felt something remotely close to this, I ended up losing my best friend, I don't want to lose you but I can't keep pretending, it hurts so much.

-Santana I, I don't know what to say

-I don't expect anything from you, it's just the way I feel, you and I bring the best and the worst of each other, at the same time we push each other to be better without losing who we are.

-Santana, I thought we want the same thing

-I thought that too, but I want more, I want everything that is you, complicated, beautiful, messy, smart, crazy you

-You are crazy Santana; don't say things you don't mean

-I mean everything I say, you need to process what happen, I understand, when you´re ready to talk let me know, I´ll be waiting

-Santana wait, what if I´m not…

-It's okay Quinn, after all I finally found you and I collide.

On my way to New York, I feel so light; I am terrified but at the same time pleased with myself. Maybe everything would be worthy.

QF-SL- QF-SL-QF-SL-QF-SL-QF-SL-QF-SL-QF-SL-QF-SL-QF-SL-QF-SL-QF-SL-QF-SL-QF-SL

-Santana you have been acting weird the past two weeks

-You even try to rip my eyes out for joining ¨I won't say I'm in love¨ at our Disney marathon

-It was her moment Rachel, and you tried to rob her thunder

-It´s not my fault, all Disney songs are made to be performance with an amazing voice, my voice

I tuned them out while they bicker about Disney songs. Quinn haven't tried to contact me, I´m trying to be reasonable and give her space, I love her but she has been hurt before and needs more time, or that's what I said to myself.

-Are you okay Santana?

Rachel asks, she may be a little egocentric, but she cares, they are really worried about me. Before I can answer someone is knocking and Kurt goes to open it. Rachel hug me, they may be crazy, but they´re great and I regret ever hurting them.

-Santana is for you

I stand up, but I stop moving when I see who is, Quinn start playing softly the guitar, Rachel and Kurt are as surprise as I am, she walks slowly closer to me, when she starts singing she stops playing the chords.

The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
you're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you

She plays the guitar again, Kurt and Rachel seem delighted with the performance, it reminds me of the glee days, the song is really familiar but I can't figure it out. She stops playing the guitar again while getting closer until she is standing in front of me.

I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again

She can't play and sing at the same time, it's quite funny and charming, she is making an effort for me, before she continues, she look deep in my eyes and took my hand for the next verse.

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

She plays again, the last words is what I said to her before leaving, she feels the same way, this is her way of showing me, we are the craziest match, one that makes sense.

I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

Rachel and Kurt starts the backs ups of the song, they have no idea that I don't want them in here right now, I decide not to bother, this moments is for us only.

Don't stop here  
I've lost my place  
I'm close behind

She plays while singing this verse, she looks so beautiful and exposed, and I have never been more in love that right in this moment.

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide

She looks ashamed every time she sings the first part of this verse, I stand closer, almost touching her, and mouth ¨I love you¨, she smile softly and continues playing looking at my eyes the whole time.

You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide

-Santana I´m sorry it took me so long to realize that I love you too

I can't contain the smile that grace my face, her eyes light up, I kiss her hard, with all the love, passion and everything I want to say for the past two weeks.

-Tana, I can't promise you that everything would be perfect, I mean you and I, we´re crazy but you are right we bring the best and the worst of each other without losing who we are and I love you

-I love you too, but at least next time play and sing simultaneously, charming and all, you´ll have to do better if you want me to forgive you

-Sorry Satan, I learn this song two hours ago; it's harder than in looks

-Wanky

We both laugh, Rachel and Kurt haven't leave the apartment and they have and amused and surprise smile

-You are so immature

-You love it Fabgay

-Whatever Girlfriend

I kiss her again, girlfriend sounds amazing, before it can progress to anything more physical, we hear some ¨aws¨ coming from my roommates that hadn't understand we want privacy.

-Let´s make up for the time apart

She blush cutely while Rachel and Kurt seem uncomfortable, I take her hand and walk to my bedroom, before I close the curtains, I need revenge, those losers are talking about the song and how cute we look.

-You guys better buy some earplugs, we have two weeks to make up for.

I jump on the bed and kiss Quinn, while Rachel and Kurt curse, yeah I have a complicated life, but this is so worth it.


End file.
